


Young Volcanoes

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderqueer Scott, Other, im so proud of myself i posted the first fic for this threesome and now there are like tEN YES, nerdiness a lot of nerdiness really, trans boy stiles, trans girl kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Kira bicker so often that Scott's had to design a strategy to get them to shut up. The good part is that xir two-step method is completely fool-proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted [this](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/75852739480/stiles-wears-batman-boxers-kira-wears-an-iron-man) headcanon a while ago and **[then I drew fanart](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/77079443836/so-remember-i-posted-this-a-while-ago-i-drew)** and then I had to write fanfic, I'm so sorry.  
>  **[Done for the Polyamory Week. Day two: Trans headcanons.](polyteenwolf.tumblr.com)**

Not that they’ve actually discussed a name for what they have (they’re always too busy doing way more fun things, like discussing who would win a fight between Mockingbird and the Black Canary or sexting, among other things), but Scott likes to call it a partnership. Because “my boyfriend and my girlfriend” sounds awkward, and when they discussed a word for xem, all they could come up with was “personfriend”. Which, no. Let’s not do that.

Partners in crime, Stiles says, after they’ve made it out more or less unscathed out of a dangerous situation they got in because Kira said “aren’t you curious? What if the house is actually haunted?” and Stiles added “what if it’s the headquarters of a mafia?” and Scott just sighed and let them drag xem along.

Study partners, Kira call them, happily, as she drags them into the library with her. She says that it makes studying more entertaining, though half of the time it ends up with someone getting handsy under the table the three of them being kicked out. The other half, Kira and Stiles get completely sidetracked and end up searching for books on nuclear fusion while Scott insists that they really do need to finish their reading on the Huns.

Partners, and nothing else, Scott thinks, as he enters Stiles’ house and hears Kira’s shrieking laughter coming from upstairs. They are supposed to do a “bizarre cult movies about zombie vampires” marathon tonight, and Scott has five of them on xir USB drive (yes, there are five _and more_ bizarre cult movies about zombie vampires, even though xie could not believe it when Stiles suggested the marathon the first time), but the sounds coming from upstairs suggest it might be postponed.

“Batman has the personality of yogurt gone grim!” Kira’s yelling, half choked with laughter. She lets out a scream and a thump makes Scott think she might have fallen from the bed.

“You take that back!” Stiles screams back, and there are more sounds of things falling. Some of them softer, so Scott assumes they might be pillows or magazines. Xie opens the door as silently as xie can, and xie stares at the scene, knowing that xie shouldn’t be so surprised.  

The room is covered in comics books, which seem to have been thrown from one end to the other, and actual books too. There are pillows laying everywhere, clothes strewn over the chair and the desk, and one of the posters is falling off the wall.

Stiles’ laying in bed, face down against the covers and trying to cover his head with his arms, while Kira straddles his waist and hits him with a pillow. For some reason, they are both in nothing but underwear. “Bruce. Wayne. Does. Not. Understand. Class. Dynamics. And. Is. A. Complete. Asshole.” She says, each word punctuated by a hit of the pillow. Stiles’ voice is muffled, but to Scott, it sounds like he’s asking for a truce.

Xir momentary confusion is cleared up as soon as Kira stops moving her arms and xie can see that her sports bra is red and golden, with the power core of Iron Man’s suit in the middle. The dark purple and yellow details that Scott can see of Stiles’ boxers look _a lot_ like the colors of his favorite Batman boxers.

“I think he’s saying you win,” Scott says, smiling, and Kira looks at xem with a bright grin. She hits Stiles over the head one last time, before jumping off the bed and going to hug Scott. She doesn’t make it, though, because Stiles jumps after her and tackles her, making them both fall to the floor. “Tony Stark made his fortune out of trading _weapons_ ,” he says, half lying over Kira on the floor, and Scott wonders if xie should intervene. Kira takes less than three seconds to roll them over and get the upper hand, though. Xie rolls xir eyes.

Scott knows that they are always like this. They can argue serious issues (“transmisogyny is different than plain transphobia, Stiles, you should be able to see the difference by now!” or “did you listen to that republican senator trash-talking Planed Parenthood last night? I cannot fucking believe this bullsh…”) or, well, not so serious issues. Like the one at hand. Xie knows how to distract them from their arguments, though.

First step is taking off xir shirt. It gets Kira to look at xem, but it takes a second for Stiles to start tickling her and snatch her attention back. They can keep fighting for an eternity, Scott knows. Xie might be stubborn when it comes to the important things, but they are all the time. Xie loves them for it, but sometimes it makes xem want to throw pillows at them too.

Since diversion tactic one didn’t work, Scott walks past them in the direction of the bed and sits down to toe off xir shoes. As xie starts on xir pants, xie says, “so, since you’re having so much fun, I’m just gon…”

“Are those the ones we got you for your birthday?” Stiles interrupts, staring at xem from the floor. Scott grins, and pushes down xir pants just enough to confirm that yes, they are the lacy black panties that they got xem for xir birthday.

Kira and Stiles scramble up from the floor in less than three seconds, but Scott just puts on xir best innocent smile and asks, “weren’t we going to watch a movie?”


End file.
